13 October 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-10-13 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Selected, mainly dance/international tracks with links * Sessions *Autechre #1, recorded 30th August 1995. Available on Peel Session CD/12", 1999 (Interscope, INTDM-95039) and[http://www.discogs.com/Autechre-EPs-1991-2002/master/311026 '' EPS 1991 – 2002] ''5xCD, 2011 (Warp Records WARPCD211) *Deluxx Unconvinced only session, recorded 26th September 1995. No known commercial release. *Billy Bragg #8, recorded live in studio. No known commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *F.X.: Hypocrite (Stepped Up Mix) (10") Tone Def TD 024 DJ # @ *Solar Race: Good Enough (CD - Get Ahead ZOMBA ORECD 79 @ *Link Wray: The Black Widow (7" - The Black Widow / Mustang) Norton U 40154 *Autechre: Milk D X (session) # @ *Deluxx Unconvinced: Train From Kenland (session) *Deluxx Unconvinced: Eskimo Lover (session) *U-Roy: Chalice In The Palace (album - Classic Reggae Mastercuts Volume 1) Mastercuts CUTSCD 30 # *Squirrels: Oz On 45 (7") PopLlama PL-OZ452 *Monkey Island: She's Wearing Thin (7") Thrill City TC 005 *Billy Bragg (live in the studio): ::A Northern Industrial Town ::A Pict Story ::Brickbat @ ::This Gulf Between Us *Mijk Van Dijk Presents Microglobe: Change Within (3 Phase Remix) (12" - The Afreuroparemixes Vol. 2) MFS MFS 323.7078.0 # @ *Pulp: Pencil Skirt (album - Different Class) Island CID 8041 *Doi-Oing: Hotel (Krasnapolsky A-Dam Mix) (12" - Hotel) Open OPENT-015 # @ *Rocket 455: Go To Hell (7") Human Fly HFR 001 *Heads: Television (7") Headhunter HED - 718 *Dale & Grace: I'm Leaving It Up To You (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Vol.5) Ace CDCHD 600 *Autechre: Drane (session) # @ *Cub: Day We Met (v./a album - (Garden Of Delights Presents...) Seek Refuge... (From Your Intolerable Situation)) Garden Of Delights GARDEN 3 *Armagideon: Victory Dub (v/a album - Dubhead Volume One) Shiver IVECD 002 @ *Deluxx Unconvinced: Salmon Days (session) *Deluxx Unconvinced: Nature's Wonders (session) *Broccoli: Relent (7") Rugger Bugger DUMP 30 *Mask: Reese (12") Reese Dope Dragon DD 002 # @ *Labradford: Mas (album - A Stable Reference) Flying Nun FN329 *Volcanos: The Last Wave (7" - The Last Wave / Twilight At Rincon) Neurotic Bop NBR 011 *New Decade: Four By Four (12" - Wave Of Tears EP) Out Of Romford OOR 022 # @/& *Starfish: Supercool (album - Stellar Sonic Solutions) Trance Syndicate TR-40CD *Sensi-tize: The Anthem (12" - I Do ! / The Anthem) Vicious Vinyl TIZE 001 # & *Country Cabin Boys: Wounded Knee Polka (7") Ecco-Fonic EF 1002 & *Autechre: Inhake 2 (session) & *Active Minds: Slaves To Fiction (7" - Dis Is Getting Pathetic Loony Tunes TUNE 32 *Deluxx Unconvinced: On The Hutchinson Trail (session) *Jean Baron: Pantalon Moriba (album - Comme Un) Jimmy Int JIP 026 *Teengenerate: My G.T.O. (album - 500 Miles To Glory) Red Devil RD 1010-1 *Henry & Louis: More Love (v/a album - Dubhead Volume One) Shiver IVECD 002 & *Tracks marked # available on File 1 *Tracks marked @ available on File 2 *Tracks marked & available on File 3 File ;Name *1) Dat_092_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *2) 1995-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE248 *3) 1995-10-xx Peel Show LE249 ;Length *1) 03:51:24 (to 00:53:07) *2) 1:33:27 (from 41:10) (47:36-51:50, 57:57-1:00:55, 1:23:28-1:27:32 unique) *3) 1:34:12 (to 25:00) (from 9:39 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 092 *2) Created from LE248 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1995 Lee Tape 248 *3) Created from LE249 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October 1995 Lee Tape 249 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes